


Small fragments of happiness

by dmax



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmax/pseuds/dmax
Summary: She couldn't believe how such little thing could make her heart throb so much.(Alternative reality set out after the end of the second Lostbelt and just before the start of the third)





	Small fragments of happiness

Ophelia walked through the hall, searching for Ritsuka. She wondered what reason she could have had to call her there, and in insight she wondered if maybe indulging Ritsuka’s request had not been an error. If the girl had proved something in all their time together it was that her ideas were, most of the times, hardly something in which anyone would have liked to be involved.  
Trying to push away those thoughts, Ophelia kept walking until she reached the cafeteria, where Ritsuka had asked to meet her. Looking around Ophelia saw no one else except for herself. She supposed she should have expected it. It was already late at night, with almost everyone asleep. Those who had an habit to remain up until those hours were probably in their own room, doing...whatever the hell someone like Leonardo Da Vinci did in her free time.  
Ophelia kept looking around for some minutes without finding anything, until she spotted what seemed like a light behind the kitchen's door, which she was pretty sure should have been empty at that hour of night.  
Ophelia opened the door, and immediately recognized Ritsuka’s bright red hair, her back turned towards the door, making impossible for Ophelia to see what she was doing.  
Ready to call for Ritsuka’s attention, Ophelia heard the sound of the door closing behind her. Almost jumping out of surprise, Ritsuka turned toward the source of the sound, a startled expression on her face that melted away leaving place to a cheerful smile once she recognized Ophelia. "You came".  
Ophelia did not answered, any word that may have come to her mind refusing to leave her mouth. She felt her chest tightening almost painfully as heat rushed furiously towards her head.  
In front of Ophelia, Ritsuka appeared almost unrecognizable. For the first time since they had met, Ritsuka was not wearing clothes meant to protect her life. Instead, she was wearing a slightly flour-dirtied apron over a plain shirt, her hair kept tied behind her head in a short ponytail. For the first time, Ophelia felt that she was not looking at Humanity's last Master. Instead in front of her there was one ordinary little girl with a smile over her face. Against every reason, Ophelia couldn't find the will to look away.  
When finally she regained her voice, Ophelia tried her best to appear more steady than she actually felt. "Why do you sound so surprised?". Slowly Ophelia walked toward Ritsuka, noticing that behind her back, resting upon a table there were what seemed the ingredients to prepare some kind of sweets.  
"I just thought that you may have decided not to come". Walking closer, Ophelia noticed that in one hand Ritsuka was keeping a big bowl, while in the other a spoon which she was using as mixer. Ophelia felt a little surprised. She had no idea that Ritsuka had experience in cooking.  
"What are you doing up at this hour?". Trying to keep her mind focused, Ophelia forced words out of her mouth. Even then, however, she couldn't deny that she felt a little curious, or maybe worried, about whatever mess Ritsuka was in the middle to make.  
Ritsuka’s smile grew even more bright, making her appear like an excited little kid. Taking a book from the table, Ritsuka showed to Ophelia what looked like a page dedicated to how to prepare a chocolate cake. "I wanted to make a surprise for everyone, and maybe thanks a little Sion for letting us borrow her place. I thought this would be nice". Ophelia wasn't sure how to respond. A part of her wanted to suggest that there were more productive methods in which she could have showed her gratitude to the Atlasian girl. However Ophelia couldn't help but notice how happy Ritsuka appeared. Over time it had become more and more difficult to see her wearing anything other than a tired expression over her face. Ophelia supposed that if something so silly was enough to make her smile so beautifully, then there was not really any harm in it.  
"Have you ever done something like this?". Ritsuka had retake her task of mixing what she had put into the metal bowl, a strangely determined expression on her face. "Nope. Not even once".  
Probably, Ophelia mused, she should have expected that response. If anything else, it was the kind of thing Ritsuka would normally say. At first she found it only irritating, but after having spent so much time in Ritsuka’s company she had come to understand it was useless getting angry over such things. In the end she had come to find somewhat enjoyable that childish side of Ritsuka’s personality, even if she would have never admitted it aloud.  
Looking up from her work, Ritsuka stopped briefly, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "You don't have to worry. I'm not completely inexperienced in this, you know? Besides, Emiya-san and Cat-san left me a lot of notes in the case I ever wanted to give it a try".  
Ophelia noticed a small pause before Ritsuka restarted to move the spoon in circles. She knew those names. Both Ritsuka and Mash had talked to her about the numerous servants that lived together with them into Chaldea. However, it was a topic that Ophelia would try to not touch if possible.  
She knew how much Ritsuka cherished those memories, but she also knew how painful was for the girl to be forced to remember them.  
"Why didn't you asked Mash for help? I'm sure she would have been happy about it". Ritsuka stopped once more to turn towards Ophelia, a small pout depicted on her face. Ophelia couldn't help but smile, and she had to resist the urge the laugh at Ritsuka’s display. _Just like a child_ , she mused.  
"I told you I want it to be a surprise for everyone. No one can know about this". Ophelia supposed it made sense. However, that left another question. "Then why did you called for me?". It was because she was not really part of Chaldea, Ophelia wondered. The idea that Ritsuka could think so was, for some reason, more painful than she had expected. However, it was not entirely her right to complain if that was the truth.  
Looking up to Ritsuka, Ophelia found herself once again at a loss of words. Ritsuka’s smile had disappeared, replaced by a meek expression, as her entire face had turned a deep shade of red. "It's just that, maybe, I could actually use some help and....". Slowly Ritsuka turned toward Ophelia, which once again felt her heart quickening his pace in her chest. "And I thought that...It would have been nice. You know, spending some time together, just like this". Several minutes passed without none of the two saying another word. A deep silence filled the room as heat raised through Ophelia’s entire body. In the end she managed to speak, although her voice was only barely above a whisper. "Then...I suppose we should get to work...". Hoping that Ritsuka was not watching her, Ophelia turned and took away her overcoat. Following Ritsuka’s example, she then proceeded to tied her hair behind her head in a ponytail.  
When she turned once again, she saw Ritsuka staring at her as she couldn't believe what she had before her eyes, her face, if possible, even more flushed. Ophelia had once again to search for all her will to speak some few words. "W-what is it?". Ritsuka’s voice came out far more clear than Ophelia would have expected. "You are so beautiful Ophelia".  
Ophelia felt as if her heart was about to burst. It was the first time that Ritsuka, or anyone, had told her such a thing. It was far more than what she was prepared to deal with.  
"Just...let's get started". Hoping that Ritsuka would not notice how much her words had affected her, Ophelia walked besides Ritsuka, taking in hand the book she had been showed to get an idea of what she had to do.  
Looking at Ritsuka once more, she felt there was something she had to say as well. "You look beautiful too"  
Ritsuka did not answered, but peeking at her, Ophelia could see a small smile appearing on her lips.  
Ophelia couldn't believe it. To think such a little thing would make her heart throb so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I try to post something here. I thanks immensely Vargenston and Fid99 for giving me the little push I needed to go and try this out. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it


End file.
